


The Wolves do run.

by BorderlineInsanity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineInsanity/pseuds/BorderlineInsanity
Summary: Poetry - The wolves do run.Just a little poem about running wolves.





	The Wolves do run.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old poem I found in my art portfolio. I had forgotten this existed (I think I posted it on some website ages ago but I can't recall). 
> 
> Anyways - Just a little thing I came up with in school. May not make much sense, but my random bits of things rarely do.

**The Wolves Do Run**

 

A fire burns in their eyes,  
Strong enough to darken skies.  
  
Running through the morning mists,  
Coming forth from the myths.

With themselves or the pack,  
The Wolves do run.

An earsplitting cry and thunderous bark,  
A saddening howl and mournful song.  
  
With silent steps,  
The Wolves do run.

A fire burns in their eyes,  
Lightening coursing in their voice.  
Thunder booms in their hearts  
  
And through the Darkness,  
The Wolves do run.

A fire burns in their eyes,  
Strong enough to darken skies.  
  
The Moon calling out to them,  
The Wolves do run.

A lone wolf vanishes into the mist,  
Leaving behind only myths.  
  
Never to be seen again,  
The Wolves do run.

Her lasting howl shakes the ground,  
Parting rain and thundering sound.

A fire burns within her eyes,  
The Wolf does run.

 

 

 


End file.
